1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly, to nanowire manufacturing.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanowires have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation of electronic devices based on nanowires is the ability to mass produce nanowires that have consistent characteristics. Current approaches to produce nanowires are often done manually and do not yield consistent nanowire performance characteristics.
What are needed are compositions of matter, systems, and methods to cost effectively manufacture nanowires.